Midnight on a Neverland Beach
by Ravenclaw-Earl of Storybrooke
Summary: Mr. Gold and Regina are impatient for Ariel to return to Neverland with Pandora's Box, so they have a conversation to pass the time. Canon with "Cora's Storybrooke," though you'll be able to follow without having read it. Please review!


Midnight on a Neverland Beach

Rumplestiltskin and Regina have a conversation while waiting for Ariel to return from Storybrooke.

Author's Note: This is canon with "Cora's Storybrooke" (which I would encourage you to read), wherein Cora (who survives the events of "The Miller's Daughter" and pursues redemption) and Belle must run Storybrooke while the Charmings, Rumple, Regina and Hook are rescuing Henry. This scene takes place during the events of the episode "Dark Hollow," wherein Ariel and Belle (and Cora, in my version) retrieve Pandora's Box. I hope you enjoy. Please review!

Characters:

Regina Mills

Mr. Gold

* * *

Regina paced up and down the beach. "What could be taking that fish so long?!"

"Calm down, dearie," Gold chided from the rock where he was perched. "Getting frustrated won't save Henry any faster."

Regina, in her anguish, conjured a fireball and threw it at the sandy ground, which instantly turned to glass.

"Is that really necessary?" Gold said.

Regina laughed sarcastically. "Yes, that from the man who was just making googly eyes at Pan's shadow."

Gold's eyes narrowed. "If you really want us to work together, you might try a little courtesy."

Regina stomped over to the rock where her mentor sat. "You're right," she said. "I'm sorry."

Gold gave the faintest of smiles. "So you learned some manners from your mother after all. How long did it take you to absorb those lessons, or did she give you a crash course before you hopped on the _Jolly Roger_?"

Regina glared at him mischievously. "I always absorbed Mother's lessons. I was a rebellious child."

"So was she," Rumple murmured, looking out at the moonlit horizon.

"You really miss Belle, don't you?" Regina asked gently.

"I do," the Dark One said, not breaking his stare. "It must be hard for you."

"Why?" Regina asked warily.

"Not having someone."

Regina scoffed. "I have my mother, don't I? I went through thirty-some years and a Dark Curse until I did, but I do. And I have Henry, or I will when we defeat Pan."

"True," Rumple replied. "But even with Cora and Henry, you must wish you had a true love."

"Gold, you know I lost Daniel," Regina frowned. "Until Mother destroyed that possibility. Thank goodness she has her heart now. You know, I used to wish that I had a brother or a sister, so someone else could share all of her expectations."

The Dark One was laughing quietly to himself, as if at some inside joke.

"What?" Regina asked, annoyed.

"I'm sorry," Gold said, folding his hands over his knee. "I was just thinking that, even if you'd had a sister, Cora's expectations wouldn't have lessened for either of you. Believe me, I've known her much longer." He chuckled to himself.

"What about a brother?" Regina asked, looking at the stars.

"I can't see Cora with a son, can you?" Rumple laughed. "At least he'd have a strong figure to look up to. And I don't mean Prince Henry."

"Hey!" Regina snapped. "My father was a wonderful man! You'd have a hard time finding a gentler, more caring soul. Why else would I have named my son after him?"

Rumple nodded in concession. "You may have a point. After all, he was the thing you loved most."

Regina shook her head, grimacing. "Subtle, Gold. Very subtle. How does Belle handle it when you talk like that?"

"If you must know, Belle does get after me for talking like that, and I quite like that. Lacey loved it, but Lacey was never my Belle. But that was your intention, was it not?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "I'd rather not discuss it. How do you think Mother is doing as Mayor of Storybrooke?"

A vision of Storybrooke's residents enslaved and building a giant, gold monument of Cora appeared in his mind, but he dismissed it. "How do you think she's doing?" he countered.

"I'm sure she's doing well. She has Belle to help her, and the Blue Fairy."

Gold chuckled. "If Mother Superior feels that Cora is worthy of her help. She never thought we were, did she?"

"No, she didn't," Regina recalled. "No wonder she gets along so well with the Charmings. They're very alike."

Gold nodded. "Now that we're gone, do you miss the town itself?"

Regina looked sideways at her former teacher. "That's a bit sentimental. You're not going to start crying are you?"

Gold bared his teeth, his several gold teeth glinting in the starlight. "The Dark One is not sentimental."

Regina laughed sarcastically, slapping her knee for emphasis. "Oh, please! You spent a lifetime finding a way to the Land Without Magic so you could be reunited with your son. You constantly pined after Belle when she lost her memories. And now, you're here to rescue your grandson from an evil little boy. You're the most sentimental person there is!"

Gold bristled, turning away from his pupil.

"Relax, Gold. Belle likes it, doesn't she?"

That's true, she does." Gold's posture relaxed a bit. He looked his comrade in the face. "I really do hope you find happiness with someone, Regina. You deserve it."

Regina smiled. "Enough! We can't go too soft here. We still have to defeat Pan, which we can do once Ariel returns with your mystery object."

"Right you, are," Rumple said grimly. "For now, we have to trust your mother and my…"

"Girlfriend!" Regina exclaimed, poking the Dark One like a teasing child.

Rumple was thankful that the dark of night covered the color rising in his cheeks. "Shut up, Regina."

Regina laughed, especially when she saw that Rumple was smiling.

Regina resumed her pacing while Rumple closed his eyes, his mind on Storybrooke and Belle.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed my little story! Please review! And if you haven't already done so, take a look at "Cora's Storybrooke!"


End file.
